It is the objective of this proposal to translocate the Operations Office of the Acute Leukemia Group B to the official sponsorship of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine from the Roswell Park Memorial Institute. This is a consequence of the Chairman's transfer to Mount Sinai. The Operations Office is critical to the continued and improved functioning of the ALGB and concerns itself with the coordination organization, and conduct of research in the therapy of cancer.